The Right to Remain Silent
by xXBleedingCrimsonTearsXx
Summary: SasuFemNaru. AU. OOC. Warnings inside. I screwed up. Big time. Now I'm stuck doing community service work at the Konoha Mental Health Center for Minors. There's this guy, Sasuke, who doesn't talk. And I wonder what happened to him.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it._

_But I must warn you, there are many serious sucjects in this fanfic. They are not sugar-coated. These subjects include rape, child abuse and neglect, self-harm, eating disorders, violence and other things along these lines. You are reading this at your own risk. Please do not complain about the subject matter because you are ignorant to the warnings. The story is rated M for a reason._

_Due to the graphic nature of this story, viewer discretion is advised._

_Chapters will vary in length. No complaints. It's my story._

_The main pairing is SasuFemNaru. Do not like? Don't read or complain._

_Thank you to all who read, review, follow or favourite._

_Enjoy the story!_

* * *

_Chapter 1 (Naruto POV)_

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," the police officer droned in a monotonous voice, like he'd said it a million times before.

This is the first and last time I'll shoplift. I got caught shoplifting ramen. The police officer asked my name.

"Naruto Uzumaki," I replied. He looked at me with a confused expression. I scowled at him. "My parents wanted a boy! Got a problem with that?" I exclaimed. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Age?" he asked.

"Fifteen," I replied sourly.

Okay, time for some background information on me: my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a girl. My parents wanted a boy to carry on their family name. Well sucks for them. They basically ignore me. It's like I don't' exist. I got in trouble at school a lot, hoping they'd pay attention to me. When that didn't work, I let my grades drop. When I got the same results, I started cutting. My next resort was doing drugs. I didn't do that for long. It didn't work and made me feel horrible. Now I think they might notice me. But I'll never stop cutting. It's way too sweet to give up.

As I'm riding in the back of the police car an officer lists my rights to me. I don't care. I'll be noticed in jail. I'm taken to a hearing. I notice my parents are here watching. My punishment isn't bad. I have to pay a fine of two hundred dollars and do six weeks of community service at the Konoha Mental Health Center for Minors. I start tomorrow. Yipee. I was hoping for a little jail time to get away from my parents.

The next day I woke up, rolled out of bed, got dressed in jeans, a black shirt and bright orange converses. I yanked the brush through my long, straw colored blonde hair and put it in a ponytail. I looked in the mirror and traced the three whisker-like marks on each one of my cheeks, which I did with mum's steak knife. When she saw what I did, she acted like the fact the knife was bloody was more important that the fact that her child had three deep cuts on either side of her face. That wasn't a surprise. I wandered down the stairs, heated up some ramen, which I bought, and left. This is not how I wanted to spend the next six weeks of my summer. Too quickly, it seemed, I arrived. I walked in. Welcome to the beginning of the worst summer vacation ever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Due to the graphic nature of this story, viewer discretion is advised._

_Chapters will vary in length. No complaints. It's my story._

_The main pairing is SasuFemNaru. Do not like? Do not read or do not complain._

_Thank you to all who read, review, follow or favorite._

_Enjoy the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

**Chapter 2 (Naruto's POV)**

A young woman with short black hair and dark eyes was there. The name badge on the desk said '_Shizune.'_

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm here for fucking community service."

"Oh right, we were expecting you. Go to Tsunade's office. She'll tell you what to do." She pointed in the direction of a room. I walked over to it and knocked. A loud voice shouted "Come in brat!" I nervously stepped in. The nameplate on her desk said "Tsunade."

"So you're the brat they sent for community service."

"Yes Granny, I am." I replied.

She glared at me, then explained that most kids here were depressed or have been through some traumatic experience. A few had eating disorders and were drug addicts. There was a group counselling I had to attend every day. I was basically supposed to be friends with everyone. I know I'll hate this shit.

I walked in a room. There were fifteen teenagers sitting and a woman with messy black hair sitting in the middle.

"Hello. What's your name?" She said.

"Naruto Uzumaki," I said for the millionth time.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kurenai." She turned to the group. "Why don't we tell Naruto our names and why you're here." She looked at a boy with a trench coat, afro, and sunglasses. "You start."

"Shino Aburame. Anxiety disorder."

A girl with purplish black hair and almost white eyes began next,

"I'm Hinata Hyuga. I'm anorexic. I have ocular albinism. That's why they're white."

A boy with brown hair. "Kiba Inuzuka. My parents got divorced. I got depressed. My parents think I'll actually get better here."

A girl with brown hair in two buns. "Tenten. I got a little carried away and accidentally hit my sister with my weapons. She was being a bitch. It was here or juvie."

The person next to her said "Neji Hyuga. I was physically and emotionally abused. Hinata's my cousin. We have the same albinism."

"Are you a boy or a girl," I inquired.

"I'm a boy," He replied. He sounded annoyed.

A boy with a bowl cut wearing green spandex. "Rock Lee. I have ADHD. I briefly had some problems with friends. But now the power of youth burns brightly in me!" 'Kill me now,' I thought.

A girl with dark blonde hair in four ponytails. "I'm Temari. I have borderline personality disorder."

A boy with spiky red hair, and light blue-green eyes. "Gaara. I was sent here after I killed a boy in a fight." He seems creepy.

A boy with a black bodysuit and cat-eared hood. "Kankuro. I accidentally got tangled up in string while working with my puppets. My parents thought it was a suicide attempt. But the thought has crossed my mind."

A girl with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. I have bipolar disorder."

A boy with brown hair pulled into a spiky ponytail. "Shikamaru Nara. My troublesome parents dumped me here after I was diagnosed with some sleep disorder."

A boy with a mess of light brown hair. "Choji Akimichi. I'm a binge eater." I could tell.

A boy with very pale skin and black hair. "I'm Sai. My parents sent me here thinking it would cure me of my so-called sex obsession." Pervert. He better keep his hands off my ass.

A girl with pink hair and green eyes. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I have anger management problems.

There was one person who hadn't spoken yet. He hadn't taken his eyes off the floor the entire time. He had spiky black hair.

"Sasuke? Are you going to speak to us today?" Questioned Kurenai.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked to no one in particular.

"We don't know," answered Tenten. "He doesn't talk,".


	3. Chapter 3

_Due to the graphic nature of this story, viewer discretion is advised._

_Chapters will vary in length. No complaints. It's my story._

_The main pairing is SasuFemNaru. Do not like? Do not read or do not complain._

_Thank you to all who read, review, follow or favorite._

_Enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 (Naruto's POV)**

"So why are you here Naruto?" inquired Kiba.

"Community service. I attempted to shoplift ramen." I answered.

"Isn't Naruto a boys' name?" asked Ino.

"Yes, my sexist parents wanted a fucking boy!" I yelled. I was tired of explaining that to people. Ino looked shocked at my outburst. I turned to Kurenai. "When's this crap over?"

"In about twenty minutes."

I sighed. "So what the hell do we do?"

"We talk. Or do an activity." answered Kurenai.

"And try to get Lee to shut up and Sasuke to talk," Sakura said.

"Hey, I do not talk that much!" Lee cried in protest.

"Yes you do!" everyone, minus Sasuke and Kurenai, shouted in agreement.

Kurenai then began to explain the basic rules, don't talk when others are talking, respect. Just like school. I tuned her out and began to watch Sasuke with curiosity. 'What happened to him? Why doesn't he talk?'

"Naruto, are you listening?" Kurenai called, shooting me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm listening." I replied lazily.

"Really, well repeat what I just said." demanded Kurenai.

"Really, well repeat what I just said," I responded in the same demanding tone. The group laughed. Kurenai didn't look pleased. She ended the session.

"Naruto, each person goes to different therapy afterward. You can assist with anything other than individual counseling or you can spend time in study hall with whoever has a free period," Kurenai explained.

"Ok." I said impatiently. The resemblances to school are increasing.

Walking to the study hall room, I looked in. A silver-haired man wearing a mask that covered his whole face except one eye was reading a book in a chair. Walking over to him he noticed me. "You must be Naruto. I'm Kakashi. You can spend time with any patient in here. Chat with them, keep them company," he instructed."

I noticed his book. "Ooh, is that Icha Icha?"

"Yes, but it's not for you to read."

"I already read it. I took it from my parents and I fucking loved it."

He ignored me.

Tenten entered the room, looking bored. She sat at a table. I joined her. "So why did you attack your sister with your weapons?" Tenten sighed. "I applied for a scholarship to this a military academy. I wanted to study weapons and develop new ones for military use. The scholarship would have given me more training, an apprenticeship in the field after I graduated, and heighten my chances for the career I wanted. But my malicious sister changed my application. Put ridiculous things like I enjoyed pole-dancing in my spare time. Where they asked about my family, she wrote that I had twelve children each with a different father. I didn't know until I got the report and a rejection letter. After I confronted her, she claimed she did no such thing and that it was my fault because I was such a slut. I punched her, then it turned into a full out brawl. Using my various weapons I defeated her."  
Tenten shook her head in disgust.

"She called 911 claiming her psychotic sister attacked her unprovoked. I was arrested and she went to intensive care. My parents didn't want to hear it. Said that whatever she did wasn't as bad as what I did. I didn't want to go to juvie, so I ended up here." Sadly she continued, "I haven't had any sign of my parents' existence since I came. I don't think they care. Well, neither do I." The mischievous smile returned to her face.

"You miss your family?" I asked.

"My dad thought that since me and my sister were girls, the only thing we were good for was having children. Both of my parents always took my sister's side. She was the favorite kid. Always could find a way to destroy things for me. Never got in trouble. So, not really."

"Ok." I understood. I hate my parents too. A buzzer sounded.

"Time for me to go to counseling. That bell rings every hour. Then you go to your next therapy session." Tenten explained.

"Just like school." I complained.

"Yeah, there are definite similarities," Tenten chuckled. She got up and left.

I chose to stay. Sasuke came in the room. I wondered if he ever lifted his head. He quietly sat and stared at the tabletop. So I joined him. My attempts to start a conversation weren't successful and I tried to figure out why he never talked. But I wouldn't find out for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

_Due to the graphic nature of this story, viewer discretion is advised._

_Chapters will vary in length. No complaints. It's my story._

_The main pairing is SasuFemNaru. Do not like? Do not read or do not complain._

_Thank you to all who read, review, follow or favorite._

_Enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 (Sasuke's POV)  
**

I watched Naruto sit down across from me. She was probably wondering why I didn't talk. So she started to. Naruto continued to ramble on to no end. I got up and left the room.

In the bathroom, I locked myself in the stall. I stared at the toilet for a few minutes, then knelt down and threw up today's lunch. Tears rolled down my face. Wiping them away, I went to my room. Lee, my roommate was there. I was not in the mood to deal with him. I crawled on my bed and curled into a ball

"Hi Sasuke," Lee screeched. "There appears to be something wrong with your youth."

'Yes, you. Leave me alone.' I begged silently.

"Tell me! The power of youth can fix anything."

After a few minutes of screaming about youth, I grabbed my whiteboard and scrawled, 'Lee, shut the fuck up, leave me alone and take your youth shit somewhere else!'

Lee looked at me sadly, got up and left. I erased my board and began crying softly.

I started thinking about why I was here.

It was raining when they died. My father took my mother out to dinner. There was a fight at the bar. They were shot. They died a painful, horrible death. I was six.

My older brother Itachi took me in. He then forced me to move to his place. He lived with eight other people in this large one room apartment. Each person had their own section of the room. They pooled money for rent and food. I hated it. I shockingly learned Itachi's true nature. He and his roommates beat me every day. I was tortured, raped, and verbally abused. Everyone seemed to think I was a fat piece of shit, so I ate less and less. I threw up what little I did eat. I was given illegal drugs. Coke, crack, heroin, ecstasy, crystal meth, various inhalants and prescription and over the counter painkillers and other medications were forcibly administered to me. This went on for seven years.

When the police did a drug raid, they found me. Beaten, bruised, bloodied, and barely able to walk from being raped and abused. I was taken to the hospital. The worst thing was the drug withdrawals. I wanted to quit, but it was really painful. I was sick for a long time. I wouldn't talk. It took a while for my wounds to heal. I've spent about two months at the mental hospital and it hasn't helped. I still refuse to speak and I still eat hardly anything. That or force myself to throw up after eating. What those nine people did and said affected me greatly.

I don't remember when I started cutting. I wanted control. I couldn't control when I got beaten or raped or the verbal abuse they'd inflict. But I could control whether I cut or not. So I cut everyday. Sometimes several times a day. I still cut. It's a challenge to find something to cut with. But I do it.

I don't know why everyone thinks I have problems or that I'm traumatized. I'm fine.

I don't need help.


	5. Chapter 5

_Due to the graphic nature of this story, viewer discretion is advised._

_Chapters will vary in length. No complaints. It's my story._

_The main pairing is SasuFemNaru. Do not like? Do not read or do not complain._

_Thank you to all who read, review, follow or favorite._

_Enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 5 (Naruto's POV)**

I looked at Kakashi. "When the hell is my shift over?" I demanded.

"Well it's 11:10 now and your shift ends at six."

I snarled in frustration. Leaving the room, I went to the dorms. I was allowed to visit with patients. Since the rooms didn't have doors, it didn't matter who I visited. There were public bathroom and shower areas.

Tsunade made it clear I wasn't allowed in the boys' bathroom and shower area. Like hell I'd wanna go in there. Apparently a former community service kid and Sai liked going in the opposite gender's bathrooms and showers. Tsunade also said if anyone was caught in the wrong bathroom/shower area, to report it to her immediately. Especially Sai. According to her, peeping wouldn't help his sex addiction.

The hall monitors made sure the kids weren't doing anything bad. They usually sat in the halls and read, listened to music, did stuff on their phones or computers and occasionally took a walk down the halls to check for misbehavior. They would check the bathrooms regularly. Monitors also ran therapies at times in the day.

Monitoring was easy. Only the stalls had doors and the showers and dressing rooms had curtains. Sharp objects were confiscated and the staff could smell drugs and were supposed to make sure people weren't throwing up their food. When I walked by the boys' bathroom, I heard someone throwing up. 'They aren't doing a good job watching people,' I mused.

On each end of the hallway was a bulletin board with people's schedules on it. Very few had therapy other than group therapy, individual counseling and a two hour gym period. So most people spent time in study hall or their rooms. They could spend time in the recreation room. There was a TV and some games in there. I looked in room 1. Shikamaru was sleeping and Gaara was doing homework. Rooms 2 and 3 were empty of patients. In room 4, Neji was reading a book and Sai was looking at porn. Quickly, I left. In room 5, Shino was intently studying a spider. I then entered Sakura's room. She put her iPod down and we talked.

After I left I heard the sound of quiet sobbing coming from a room. It was room 2. I entered. Sasuke was curled up on his bed crying. I tried comforting him. Talking to him, rubbed his back. But my efforts were futile.

I entered the hospital the next day. A harried looking Shizune approached me.

"Could you give these to Kurenai. She will dispose of them." Shizune requested.

I looked at the items she handed me. It was Sai's porn and 'toys.'

"Sure, why?" I asked

She explained that Sai was in the infirmary after being caught peeping on Sakura and Tenten. He'd received multiple blows to the head, stab wounds, and had been punched, kicked and had numerous wounds from Tenten's weapons. Tsunade ordered his perverted items destroyed. Kurenai would burn them later. I complied.

I was told to attend a staff meeting to meet everyone. There were three counsellors. Orochimaru, a creepy man with yellow eyes, long black hair, and pale skin. Mei Terumi, a woman with auburn hair and green eyes. Yugito Ni, a woman with blond hair wrapped in bandages and black eyes. Each counselor met with five kids. They did paperwork in their time not spent counselling. Kakashi Hatake was the study hall monitor, who I already met. Asuma Sarutobi and Might Guy were hall monitors. Kurenai did group counseling. Tsunade ran the center. Shizune was the secretary. Jiraiya was Tsunade's assistant. Anko Mitarashi was the gym teacher. Rin was the nurse. Anko and Kurenai helped monitor when they weren't busy.

I noticed a lot of the staff seemed interested in one another. Kakashi seemed interested in Rin, while Anko seemed interested in Kakashi. Asuma and Kurenai were shyly stealing glances at each other during the meeting. Jiraiya would hit on anything with boobs and Orochimaru appeared willing to grope anyone of either gender. He had spoken to me earlier with great interest, like I was a piece of prey he was inspecting. I also caught him checking out my ass. 'Perverted paedophile. I'll probably see him on the news one day for raping or molesting some poor kid. I'm surprised he's allowed around minors.' I thought, slightly amused. But he seemed to prefer boys. Probably gay.

After the meeting, Jiraiya approached me, wanting to talk to me. I wondered what he wanted. Probably something perverted. Well I don't carry a fucking pocket knife for nothing. The room was clearing out so we went to his office. I noticed a large terrarium with several toads inside.

"Well, you seem like a nice young lady. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." I said, wondering what the hell the point of this conversation was.

Jiraiya got up and walked toward me, swinging his hip and saying very suggestive things.

"Get the hell away from me, you pervert," I shouted. Kicking his balls, I fled. If this is how we patients were going to be treated, I wasn't sure I was in the right place.

After the boring meeting and the little "incidents" with Jiraiya and Orochimaru, I went to where the residents where eating breakfast. Afterward, Ino, Shikamaru and Gaara went to individual counselling. Lee suggested going to the recreation room for some "youthful fun." So we went. I beat Kiba in checkers.

The bell rang. Everyone stayed except Sasuke, Temari, and Neji. Sasuke was the last to leave. He got up and left looking like he was going to his execution. I wondered why.


	6. Chapter 6

_Due to the graphic nature of this story, viewer discretion is advised._

_Chapters will vary in length. No complaints. It's my story._

_The main pairing is SasuFemNaru. Do not like? Do not read or do not complain._

_Thank you to all who read, review, follow or favorite._

_This chapter contains a graphic rape scene. If you don't like reading that sort of thing, you're in the wrong story._

_Enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 (Sasuke's POV)**

I had counselling next. I hated it. I don't know how I ended up with the creepy, perverted counsellor. I wondered why he was a counsellor at all. Why am I stuck with the counsellor who had "sexual needs that needed fulfilled." My counsellor was Orochimaru. 'What happens to the others who have him,' I thought.

I entered his office.

"Come in, Sasuke." his oily voice drawled.

I walked in. Then stared at him, my eyes wide with fear. He pointed to the chair. I sat down. He then walked over and yanked me out of the chair. I was then pressed against the wall. His hands coursed down my body and began toying with my zipper. After undoing it, he flung me on the ground and ripped my jeans and boxers off. Roughly I was hauled to my feet and shoved down over his desk. I heard him unbuckle his pants and slide them down to the ground. I wasn't prepared for the searing pain that ripped through my body like a bullet. Shouldn't I be used to this,' I thought, 'it's happened so many times. He grabbed my member and began stroking it. Involuntary, I became hard. It was like my own body was betraying me. Orochimaru continued pounding into me. He struck a certain spot. Automatically, I let out a soft moan.

"You're a very naughty boy since you're obviously enjoying this.

He came inside me. Then he gave a harsh tug and I came too.

A tear snaked down my face. 'When will this stop?' I wondered.

It wasn't the first time he'd done this and I knew it wouldn't be the last. He stopped, put his pants on, then he pointed to the chair. I scrambled to get my pants back on and shoved my bloody boxers in my pocket to be dealt with later. The counselling session was started like nothing happened. I hugged my knees to my chest and hid my face, refusing to speak.

The buzzer sounded. I bolted out as fast as I could. I went to my room. I walked over to my bed and dug under the mattress. I found my precious shard of glass. Lee had broken a window once. I stole a piece of glass when no one was looking. I tucked it in my pocket and went to the restroom.

After I arrived, I washed out my boxers so questions would be asked. Then I locked myself in the stall. I pulled out the glass, slid it across my wrist, and watched the stripe of blood pool around the shard. 'This is much better than counselling.' I thought. I was in a state of pure bliss. It was like the world was perfect; there was no pain, suffering or sorrow in the world I was in. And then I was violently shot back to the real world. And I wished I could feel like I did constantly. So I repeated the process several times on each arm. I felt hugely relieved. After throwing up my breakfast I went to my room.

Naruto was in there talking to Lee. She was helping him with his homework. I hoped they wouldn't notice me. But Lee did.

"Naruto is helping me with my homework. She is smart. Always puts her youth to good use." Lee screeched.

"Lee, shut up and do your goddamn homework!" Naruto growled, her teeth clenched.

"That is not very youthful Naruto! But I will finish my homework in forty minutes or I will do two thousand push ups!" Lee declared.

"Shut up and do your fucking homework or I'll get Sakura to help you instead!"

"No, do not get her! She will ruin my youthful face!" Lee cried.

Naruto promptly punched him in the stomach.

Lee began complaining.

"Do your homework or I get Sakura and Tenten to help."

"No, the Weapons Mistress will kill me!" The bell rang. He shot out of the room. This was Lee's counselling time.

Naruto turned to me. She opened her mouth but I turned away from her before words could come out.

I wasn't ready to trust anyone. Not yet.

* * *

_If you favourite, please don't forget to leave a review._


	7. Chapter 7

_Due to the graphic nature of this story, viewer discretion is advised._

_Chapters will vary in length. No complaints. It's my story._

_The main pairing is SasuFemNaru. Do not like? Do not read or do not complain._

_Thank you to all who read, review, follow or favorite._

_Enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 (Naruto's POV)**

I watched Lee run away in terror. I turned to Sasuke and opened my mouth to ask him why he was here. He climbed on his bed and wouldn't face me.

So I went to Sakura's room. She looked up when hearing my entry.

"I was just looking for an excuse to not do homework. So what's up?" she exclaimed.

"What do you think of Lee?" I questioned. I had seen the way the two interacted. Even though Sakura had punched Lee several times, they were very close. He often learned from his injuries and was trying to be less annoying.

"He's nice. Very loud. I've lost my temper with him before. But he's getting a lot better since he met Guy. I'm going to miss him when he leaves," she replied.

"Keep in contact with him when one of you leaves. He seems to like you." I advised.

Sakura nodded. "I will. We exchanged phone numbers to talk when one of us leaves. Actually, everyone has exchanged numbers with each other except Sasuke. You'll have to give us yours."

I nodded. Then I began singing "Sakura's got a boyfriend." over and over again.

"Shut up! I do not!" she shrieked.

I got up and ran through the hallways yelling the same sentence. Sakura chased me, screaming profanities. Temari poked her head out. "Ooh Sakura, who is it?"

"Lee," I yelled in response, then I dodged Sakura's fist.

"Hey everyone, Sakura's dating Lee," Temari shouted. That got various reactions. People poured out of their rooms.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Ino exclaimed as she ran out of room 7.

"You troublesome women are disturbing my sleep," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Ha! So when's the wedding?" Kiba chimed in.

"Tell me the details. I'm listening." Shino said.

"You better tell me everything." Tenten demanded.

"Congratulations Sakura." Hinata stuttered.

"So this is what fate has in store for you," Neji calmly stated.

"Ooh, I will have to draw a lovely picture of the couple." Sai remarked. He was recently released from the infirmary.

"SAI!" Sakura screamed. "Don't draw dirty pictures of me and Lee!"

"Hey! Maybe we could do a double wedding! Me and Hinata and you and Lee!" Kiba loudly suggested.

Hinata fainted.

Singing seemed like a good idea. I loudly sang "Sakura and Lee are sitting in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G. First come love, then comes marriage, then comes sex, then comes Sakura with a baby carriage.

"NARUTO!" she screamed, outraged.

Laughter echoed through the hallway.

"This is troublesome. I'm going back to bed," Shikamaru said. He left the hallway.

"Hinata, wake up," Ino whispered, lightly tapping her cheek.

Hinata did. Kiba walked over and picked her up. "Come on Hinata." He then carried her to her room.

The crowd dispersed. Sakura murderously glared at me. I left the hall.

I ran into a room. It was Shikamaru's.

"What do you want troublesome woman?"

"Sakura intends to kill me," I hissed.

"Troublesome. Here." He handed me a black scarf, several hair clips, a dark green jacket and a long black skirt.

"Why do you have these," I asked while putting on the clothes.

"So I can sneak out of this troublesome facility. I go to the park and watch clouds."

"Ok. I won't tell anyone." I put on the jacket, scarf and skirt. Shikamaru tied it like a hijab.

"Leave out the front door. Turn left. Go around to the side of the building. There's a door that leads to the water, heating, and electric systems. Through the green door is a flight of stairs. Don't go anywhere else. The stairs lead into a back hallway where the laundry and kitchen are. If you let yourself get caught, you'll be strip searched by Tsunade. She'll check to make sure you're not bringing prohibited things inside. The pink door has the laundry room behind it. The blue door has the kitchen. Go into the kitchen. There are two brown doors that lead to the cafeteria. Go through there. You know the rest of the way. Come back here afterwards." Shikamaru instructed.

"Thank you. I totally owe you one bro." I responded. I finished pinning up my hair and wrapped the scarf around my head and face.

"You're welcome. Now leave so I can sleep. I can't believe you dragged me into this you troublesome woman."

"NARUTO," I heard Sakura shout.

She marched into Kiba and Choji's room.

I ran down the hall and out the door. Shizune wasn't there. Outside, I decided to wait for a few minutes. I entered the side door. I looked around. I was very confused.

* * *

_I've decided that you the readers can vote on the next story._

_There are two choices. They are:_

_(1) Real Soldiers Don't Run: Shikamaru's wife Ino gets killed on military duty. He meets another soldier, Temari and eventually falls in love with her, but is afraid of losing her like he lost Ino. ShikaTema._

_(2) Tenten is a liberal bisexual. She lives with her cousin. Her cousin's friend Neji, a member of the Westboro Baptist Church, is coming for a visit. This will be an...interesting conflict. NejiTen._

_Now everyone get three votes. One on the poll, one in a review and the third as a PM. So please hurry up and vote._

_Please don't favourite without leaving a review._


	8. Chapter 8

_Due to the graphic nature of this story, viewer discretion is advised._

_Chapters will vary in length. No complaints. It's my story._

_The main pairing is SasuFemNaru. Do not like? Do not read or do not complain._

_Thank you to all who read, review, follow or favorite._

_Enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 (Naruto's POV)**  
This was definitely the maintenance room. I had walked around the machines. I saw a yellow door first, then a red one. There! A green door. It led to a hallway. No stairs.

'Maybe this is the back hallway. Maybe he was mistaken about stairs,' I thought.

But were no pink or blue doors. But there was an orange door. I tried the orange door. It was locked. I decided to go back and try to find my way around. I went through the red door. There was a flight of stairs. 'Looks promising,' I thought.

In the hallway was a blue door but no pink door. I went through the blue door. I was in a closet. Looking around. Seeing a box of paper, I went and looked in it. Drawings of nude people doing dirty things were inside. But they were well drawn and obviously had been drawn by a creative artist. Nothing had a title.

There was a stack of books and magazines. It was Sai's porn. There were many that looked as if they'd been confiscated. Sharp objects, rope, an alarm clock, some puppets, art supplies. I briefly went through them.

Looking up, I noticed a brown door. I got up and went through it, thinking I'd be in the cafeteria.  
I wasn't. I was in Tsunade's office. She looked confused. So did Shizune. "Who are you?" Tsunade inquired.

"Um, it's Naruto." I squeaked, removing my scarf. "Sakura was chasing me and I was escaping her wrath. I got lost."

Tsunade nodded. She then explained that while I was probably telling the truth, regulations had to be followed and she would have to search me.

'I'm going to fucking kill Shikamaru,' I thought as I took off the skirt and jacket. Then my shirt. Then my jeans. At least I didn't have to take my underwear off. She searched my clothes. Then walked over to me.

"Are you lesbian?" I questioned.

She looked at me oddly. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause you're sticking your hands down my fucking bra."

She smacked me hard, then said "It's part of the search. I don't like it either."

I wanted to freaking punch her.

After the search, I went to Shikamaru's room.  
"Why the hell did you send me on a wild run around the building? I was strip searched!" I demanded.

"I gave you the right directions. You must have gotten lost."

"I went through the green door. There were no goddamn stairs. The orange door in the hallway was locked. I went through the red door. There was a flight of stairs. I went up them. There was a blue door, but no pink door. Through the blue door was one brown door, not two. It led to Tsunade's office, where I received a fucking strip search! Who taught you colors? Whoever did is obviously an idiot. Maybe Temari is wrong about your high IQ level!"

"Troublesome woman. Follow me and I'll show you the way."

He got up and walked out the door. Trailing behind him, we left the building. He walked around and went through the side door. So I got that right. Walking through the machines, I followed him through the yellow door. I grabbed his arm. He stopped. "You said this door was green." I objected.

"It is. Let go of me," was his response.

"This door's yellow."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's green. Let's keep going. You're being troublesome."

Keeping quiet, I followed as we went up the stairs. The stairs emptied into a hallway. There was a purple door and a light green door.

"The pink door leads to the laundry room. The blue one leads to the kitchen." Shikamaru explained.

"I see a purple door and a light green one. No blue, no pink."

He sighed, obviously exasperated. Grabbing my wrist, he pulled me over to the purple door. "I'm not arguing with you anymore. It's too troublesome. But this door leads to the kitchen, and it's definitely blue," he proclaimed.

He yanked me into a supply closet. He handed me a hairnet and apron. "They won't give you the time of day if you're wearing these," he remarked. We put them on and walked through the kitchen. Everyone ignored us. Shikamaru pointed to a closet where to store my apron and net, and we stepped into the empty cafeteria.

"Now do you know the way?" Shikamaru asked as we headed down the hallway.

"Yes, now why did you send me the wrong way in the first place?" I demanded.

"I didn't do it on purpose, you troublesome woman." he sighed.

"I'd like to see you be strip searched by Tsunade." I snapped.

"Actually I have been. She stuck her hands down my boxers. Wasn't pleasant," he sighed, "troublesome."

My mouth dropped. Then I said, "She stuck her hands down my fucking bra."

"Yeah, but she was feeling around for drugs or whatever the hell she was looking for and I got a troublesome hard-on."

"Ok! Ok! Too much information!" I shouted, turning red. Smirking I then said, "I bet Temari would have loved to see that.

It was his turn to be embarrassed. We arrived at his room.

"This is my room. I'm going to take a nap. Don't be anymore troublesome than you have to." Shikamaru said. He walked into his room.

"Bye," I muttered, still slightly scarred at the thoughts of what happened during Shikamaru's strip search.

* * *

_I've decided that you the readers can vote on the next story._

_There are two choices. They are:_

_(1) Real Soldiers Don't Run: Shikamaru's wife Ino gets killed on military duty. He meets another soldier, Temari and eventually falls in love with her, but is afraid of losing her like he lost Ino. ShikaTema._

_(2) Tenten is a liberal bisexual. She lives with her cousin. Her cousin's friend Neji, a member of the Westboro Baptist Church, is coming for a visit. This will be an...interesting conflict. NejiTen._

_Now everyone get three votes. One on the poll, one in a review and the third as a PM. So please hurry up and vote._

_Please don't favourite without leaving a review._


	9. Chapter 9

_Due to the graphic nature of this story, viewer discretion is advised._

_Chapters will vary in length. No complaints. It's my story._

_The main pairing is SasuFemNaru. Do not like? Do not read or do not complain._

_Thank you to all who read, review, follow or favorite._

_Enjoy the story!_

_Chapter 9 (Naruto's POV)_

* * *

Group therapy was later, but they had it in the morning on my first day. Attendance was mandatory. Arriving, I found that Sakura, Neji, Lee, Kankuro, Tenten, Ino, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Temari, Hinata, Choji, and Gaara had already arrived. I chose to sit between Tenten and Lee. Sasuke walked in after that, staring at the ground. Shikamaru came last.

"Today, we're going to do an activity involving communication. It's important to communicate with others, even when it's difficult. In this activity, you'll each draw a piece of paper which will say what you have to do to speak. For example, your paper may say "can only speak when making direct eye contact with the person you're talking to." You have to communicate with each other despite the different ways you have to speak. Afterward, we'll discuss what it was like to communicate in the ways you had to talk," she explained.

I didn't want to admit it, but it sounded kind of fun.

Kurenai handed around a box with pieces of paper. When it came to me, I drew one out. I couldn't talk to anyone unless my back was touching theirs.

After everyone had drawn, Kurenai shouted, "Begin!"

Sai walked over to me. He reached out and grabbed my boobs. Infuriated, I punched him. He flew to the other side of the room. I marched over to him, yanked him up by his collar and turned him around. Pressing my back to his, I hissed, "you keep your hands off my ass and my boobs. Is that fucking clear?"

He put his hand on my shoulder and squeaked out "yes."

I dropped him and walked over to Ino. I flipped her behind me so our backs were touching.

"What's up Ino?"

Ino looked startled, but then wrenched free of my grasp and shoved me down to a sitting position. She sat down herself and declared "Nothing really, what about you?"

I walked around behind Ino and sat down with my back pressed to hers. "Nothing worth mentioning. Do you have a favorite singer?"

"I like Justin Bieber." she answered.

"I hate Justin Bieber. I like Eminem, Lil Wayne, Pitbull, Wiz Khalifa, Ludacris, BOTDF, Nickelback, Daughtry, Paramore, Puddle of Mudd and My Darkest Days." I replied.

"Rock and rap?" Ino questioned.

"Yeah, those are my favorite genres."

"I hate that stuff. I like pop."

"Well I hate pop music. So we're even," Ino chuckled, "my favorite pop is pepsi." I continued.

"My favorite pop is coke."

"I'm gonna go. Later."

I stood up and headed over to Gaara. Turning him around and pressing my back to him, I said, "Hey Gaara."

Gaara ripped himself out of my grasp and began jumping up and down. "I hate this exercise. I don't like having to jump to talk."

I turned us around and put my back to his.

"Yeah, I can see why that would be annoying."

He pulled free and walked away.

Shino wandered over to me. He began touching my face. "Hello Naruto. Do you have a favorite insect?"

I walked behind Shino to be back to back. He turned around with me, then began feeling my face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I continued trying to walk behind him. He kept turning with me. Eventually we walked away from each other.

I decided to talk to Sasuke. I grabbed him and pulled his back to mine. I began to ask him why he didn't talk. Sure, I didn't think he'd respond, but figured it was worth a shot. Things went downhill from there.

Sasuke broke from my hold and fled. I wondered what I did to upset him. Kurenai saw and went to a phone and called someone. She told us to continue. About ten minutes later Tsunade came into the room and whispered something to Kurenai. She nodded.

A half hour had passed. Kurenai told us to stop and sit. Everyone else began discussing the challenges of communicating. I was wondering what was wrong with Sasuke. Hoping he was ok, I decided to check in him later. I vaguely remembered what we talked about. Shikamaru spoke about how troublesome it was to roll on the floor while talking. Lee said what a youthful challenge it was to do arm circles while engaging in conversation. Sai mentioned that it was hard having to touch people to talk because sometimes you got punched. Hinata stuttered out that having to play with the hair of the person you were conversing was difficult because people backed away and then you couldn't explain what you were doing. Kurenai then talked about how something people may say or do affects good communication and that we shouldn't stop trying because it's hard.

The bell rang. I went to see Sasuke. He was curled up on his bed crying. I walked over and rubbed his back. Bad move. He flinched away at the touch. I started attempting to talk to him, trying to comfort him. But he didn't stop crying. Lee later walked in. Seeing Sasuke he began screaming about youth. Sasuke curled tighter into his ball but Lee didn't notice. I leaned over and punched Lee in the stomach. Hard.

"Naruto, that is a very unyouthful thing to do!" he yelled.

I ignored him. Sasuke gave me a grateful look.

I rubbed Sasuke's back. I could feel his spine. He seemed awfully skinny. "Hey Sasuke, when have you last eaten? You're skinnier than wire."

He didn't answer. I wonder if he can even talk at all. Eventually his sobs lessened and he began playing with the side of his mattress. We sat in silence for a long time. Sasuke then stopped playing with his mattress and stuffed his hand in his pocket. On his whiteboard he wrote he was going to the bathroom. I left and went to the recreation room.

* * *

_AN: I highly recommend any songs and artists mentioned here. Except Justin(e) Bieber._


	10. Chapter 10

Due to the graphic nature of this story, viewer discretion is advised.

Chapters will vary in length. No complaints. It's my story.

The main pairing is SasuFemNaru. Do not like? Do not read or do not complain.

Thank you to all who read, review, follow or favorite.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 10 (Sasuke's POV)

I went to group therapy. Occasionally it was fun. Usually, we talked or did an activity that involved talking. Which I didn't do.

When I drew out of the box, I learned I couldn't talk without spinning in a circle. No problem. I wouldn't talk at all.

No one approached me. 'They probably all hate me,' I thought bitterly. 'Why wouldn't they?' my thoughts continued. 'I'm a stupid piece of shit who's ugly, fat, useless and a waste of air and space. At least that's what Itachi and his friends believed. And they put up with me for ten years. They must be right. Plus I'm tainted. I've been raped by so many people.' The guys I lived with brought random people to our apartment to fuck me. Well the people they brought consented, I didn't. But they told me I was so expensive to take care of, this was the only way I could earn my keep. I later learned that they allowed people to rape me in exchange for drugs. I didn't know better. So I did it. But I hated it. Who knows how many STD's I have? I'll never have a girlfriend,' I thought miserably, 'who would want me as a boyfriend. I'm practically a prostitute. Itachi said no one could ever love me. And when has he ever been wrong?'

I looked down at myself. 'I'm so fat. Definitely need to lose some weight.' I had gotten away with not eating lunch and had thrown up breakfast. I was tired and felt sick. But it was worth it. Maybe then I could be of some use.

'I'll probably get a job as a prostitute. Everyone who raped me said they enjoyed it.' I had nowhere to go. Itachi and his friends were in jail. I'd be living on the streets after I left. Who would want to take me in?

I hate the facility. They keep telling me that I have a future and that I'm not worthless and stupid. That I can still have a life even though terrible things happened. I wish they'd stop lying to me and let me go. And they keep trying to get me to talk. I haven't talked for six years. I can fend for myself on the streets. I don't need to eat much. I'm too fat already so that'll save money. I decided to see what happens when I leave. Worry about it then.

Naruto walked over to me. She was pretty and seemed nice. I wish I could get to know her better. All of a sudden, she grabbed me and pulled me behind her so our backs were touching. Being grabbed and pulled on made me remember a part of my life I wanted to forget about.

_I was eight. Itachi had explained to me that I needed to lose weight because my customers were dissatisfied with me. They had come for two years. I wondered why they were suddenly unhappy with my service. But Itachi said that I needed to lose weight. So I didn't eat as much._

_One time a customer was unhappy with my service and refused to give payment. Itachi was very upset and said I couldn't have food the next day. Late that night, I was hungry so when I thought everyone was asleep, I got up and went to get a little food. Itachi caught me. It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. He grabbed me by the neck and shoved me against the wall. While choking me he demanded to me to know what I was doing. Shakily, I explained to him I was hungry and wanted food._

_He then began punching and kicking me. Grabbing me, he flung me across the room into a mirror. The beating continued. I heard my bones crack, the dull thud as Itachi's fists met my skin. It wasn't enough. He got out a baseball bat and started to strike me with it. I thought he was done but he ripped my shirt off and wiped away the blood with it. On a bare patch of skin, he carved the word worthless between my shoulder-blades using a shard of the mirror. He then went back to bed. I didn't move and slept there until the next day._

_I got up the next day and went into the bathroom. There was an intact mirror and there I saw the full extent of the damage. Cleaning up as best as I could, I surveyed my wounds. There were too many to count. Staring into the mirror, I began crying. All of a sudden, I'd realized how weak I'd become._

_Itachi arranged for me to be homeschooled. Then no one would ask questions about the bruises. I did very well despite how I was treated. I never saw outside the apartment for all those ten years. I also inflicted wounds on myself. When I did, I felt control of my life. I wanted to slit my throat so many times. Kill myself to escape the treatment I received. But I couldn't find the strength to. It definitely shows how weak I am._

I thought Naruto was going to hurt me. She didn't. She turned me so our backs were touching. But the only touch I had received for ten years was when I was beaten. So I panicked. I wrestled out of her hold and ran back to my room. When I reached my room, I flung myself on my bed and began sobbing.

Naruto entered my room and started talking to me. She said I'm skinny. That's good, my dieting is paying off. She told me I should eat more. I'm not sure about doing that.

_I was five. A few months before my parents died. I had a normal childhood. School was awesome. Kindergarten was a lot of fun. Itachi was twelve. We had no school that day. My parents had to go to work and left me in Itachi's care._

_I was taking a nap in my room. I awoke to the sound of the door sliding across the carpet. Sitting up, I saw Itachi step into my room. I inquired what he wanted. He didn't say anything, but walked over to me and shoved me down on the bed. My voice quivered as I asked "What are you doing Itachi?"_

_He told me to relax, that what he was doing was ok and that everyone did it at my age. I stayed silent._

_He pulled my pants down and slipped my shirt off. Reaching down to my lower area, he began playing with my member. At the time I had no clue about what he was doing. I thought it was alright. Itachi pulled his pants down. He took my hands and ran them down his member repeatedly. I began toying with Itachi's lower area as he instructed me to do so. It got hard. He told me to suck on it. I hesitated but Itachi kept encouraging me so I did it. I started bobbing my head up and down. Itachi began letting out loud, throaty moans. Something burst into my mouth. I was going to spit it out but I was ordered to swallow it. I complied, being told it was a part of growing up and that everyone did it._

_"Did I do it right?" I asked, desperately wanting my older brother's approval. He reassured me that I did. I beamed. He began rubbing and playing with my own lower area. It felt good. But only a little. Afterwards, I felt like something was wrong, that what we were doing was wrong. Itachi then said that it would be our little secret. I wasn't to tell anyone. Itachi did this to me almost every day._

_I didn't realize what was really going on until after the drug raid. Itachi confessed to molesting me when I was five. But he plead not guilty and I had to testify against my brother. I felt horrible. Guilt plagued me. I should've known what he was doing and said no._

_But I didn't. I wanted his approval._

As she rubbed my back, which surprisingly felt good, I had the urge to cut. I wanted to erase the memories of my childhood, to feel better, even if it was temporary. To accomplish that, I began feeling around the side of my mattress for the piece of glass I had stashed there. I found it and hid it from view. I put it in my pocket, told Naruto where I was going and left. I half ran, half walked to the bathroom. But I made a fatal mistake, one I didn't know I made until the damage had been done. I locked myself in the stall and cut. I felt much better.

All of a sudden, I heard someone pounding on the stall door. Startled, I jumped and fell off the toilet seat. My shard clattered to the floor. I grabbed it and shoved it in the feminine products disposal tin. I'd retrieve it later.  
"Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you ok? I smell blood!" the voice called. The stall door was rattling. I didn't know what to do so I ignored the person. The door unlocked and swung open to reveal someone who I didn't want to see. Hell, I didn't want anyone to see me cutting.

I was caught.

* * *

AN: Who can spot Sasuke's mistake in this chapter?


End file.
